Team Red's Return
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: "We matter..." This is my 40th story, and sequel to "Team Red's Fall." Read that first if you read this.


**This is the sequel to **_**Team Red's Fall.**_** I think I'll make a series about the misadventures in sports on red. What do you think? Oh BTW, this isn't exactly true, I'm doing this one in an actual story, story. **

* * *

><p>Team Red's Return<br>by Chipettegirl10

Today was the day. _It_ had returned. I was cringing as soon as I heard the news on the Club Penguin Early Morning News. My puffles looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"I've got to get to the stage," I told myself. My puffles just stared at me blinking their big eyes. "I know," I said. "But I've got to get down there and make a statement, hopefully raising Red's fan numbers." I threw on my Red Team hockey jersey and my yellow-and-black checked scarf. I slid my white designer shades over my beak and yanked on my pink sneakers. My blonde hair was pulled up in a bun. My pink complexion shone in the morning sun streaming through the windows. I grabbed my white pom-poms and headed out to the stage.

I was dreading arrival. Pushing open the door, I sucked in my breath and prepared for the worst. When I opened my eyes, I was incredible.

I was in awe at the sight. Blue team was actually outnumbered by red. My flipper clasped over my grinning beak. "Oh my goodness…," I whispered. My brother was already here, running around being chased by some cheerleaders.

"GET BACK HERE!" a tan one with bleach-blonde hair screamed. Her butterfly clip was sliding out. Her blue designer shades threatened to slide off her beak. Her blue sneakers were unlaced. Her pearls flopped all over the place around her neck. She ditched her light orange pom-poms. "I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!" she proclaimed loudly. My brother snickered.

"I will never get back there!" he yelled. He jumped from the Blue Team's bleachers to the Red's. What did he do that was so wrong? Glancing at the cheerleader's skirt, I saw red paint squirted all over it. I snickered to myself and walked over to the red team. "Hey guys!" I said cheerily.

"Ellenflower, you're here!" Miranda yelled, running over. She hugged me. "Miranda, it's so good to see you! What happened here? Did everyone just suddenly burst out while blue members dropped dead?" I replied. Miranda grinned. "Let's just say everyone got sick and tired of blue winning by default and like you, knowing that this play caused us to lose fans last time it was out," she said.

"What about recruiting the fire ninjas?" I asked, pointing to the cluster of ninjas donning red robes with fire coming from their hands. "Astronaut did that," Miranda explained. "This is awesome! We have such a better chance at the play-offs this baseball season!" I said. Miranda smirked. "Maybe now Yellow and Green will stand up to the Blues and we'll play them," she said. Astronaut ran by, holding the cheerleader's pom-poms. "GIVE 'EM BACK BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FACE!" she was yelling. This time, some of the other boys from Red who hung out with Astronaut tailed the cheerleader, followed by other blue cheerleaders. The boys were laughing their heads off, running around with blue team items.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH US!" they yelled loudly. I looked away, grinning. Other Red Team members got into a dodge ball game.

"Clear the floor for the game," the ref said. We all cleared into our respective bleachers. Somewhere in the first quarter of the game, the cheerleaders got off the bleachers and stood on the sidelines.

"GO RED! COME ON! YOU'RE THE BEST NOW! YEAH, YEAH! COME ON! RED IS THE BEST FROM THE EAST TO THE WEST!" they yelled in sing-song voices. They combined their cheers with complicated dance routines. I smiled for the first time in ages during a sporting event.

"We matter…," I whispered to myself.

_We matter…_

I let myself join the cheerleaders, and we all contently watched our team win the game. For the first time in a long time, I felt like Red Team existed.

We mattered, and Blue was not going to push us around any longer.

_We showed them we weren't done…_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you in-the-middle it? What did you think of this story? Are you happy for Team Red making a comeback? What about that Team Red series I mentioned making earlier? Please review!<strong>


End file.
